Willowy goodness
by LadyMarit
Summary: AU. What if willow couldn't resist her twin in doppelgängland and said yes. PLEASE RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! It all belongs to Joss Whedon

Summary: What if Willow had said yes in "dobbeltgangland" to be a vampire with her twin by her side. This is my view of what would have happened.

AN: I have changed a little in what happens when like Oz has already left her and she is being ignored by her friends.

Willowy goodness.

"Want to be bad?" asked her twin, like it was the simplest thing in life and not a life changing decision.

Willow managed to stutter "yes" before a sob of shame came over her.

"Then follow me" was all she got for a reply.

Willow was about to be the very thing she had spent two years of her life fighting. Deep down she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel it was the right thing to do. Now that her friends had abandoned her for Oz, her ex-boyfriend that had told everyone that she had cheated on him when really it was her that had caught him in bed with Veruca, a she-wolf. Like she would cheat on him with Larry of all people, for god's sake he's gay! Still they chose to ignore the evidence that said she was innocent, even when she had gotten Larry to tell them that nothing ever happened.

She felt a prickle on her neck before intense pleasure took over. She had heard from everyone that it was going to hurt like hell. Even her vampire self told her it was going to sting a little, and she could tell that VWillow (I will refer to vampire Willow writing VWillow) was surprised as well.

VWillow's p.o.w.

"did she just moan? I've never experienced that before. I've only heard about it happening once in the entire universe and then it was Angelus. Enough said. But then again he really wanted to become a vampire, and he knew what he was going to be, he craved it."

Normal P.o.w

This was only some of the thoughts going through vWillows mind.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While all of this was happening Buffy and the rest of the gang could be found in the bronze taking down vWillow's minions.

"I don't understand how our Willow could be like this, I mean she's all cuddly and weak, ok so she cheated on Oz but that's nothing like this. Where is vWillow anyway?"

"I know what you mean. I don't know it seems like she just disappeared." Was all Xander

Answered

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse:

Willow slowly came to consioness with a gasp, not that she needed the air, it was more of a reflex. Slowly she stood up and realized that she was naked. Then she saw an outfit laid out for her on the ground.

She put on the outfit and now she was clad from toe till top in leather. Thanks to vWillow she now looked sexy. Her top was a black corset dress that reached mid thigh with some leather boots that reached her knees.

Slowly she tried to change her face and she actually managed it. She felt her teeth that were razor sharp and the ridges over her eyes; it was different feeling it than seeing it. The only bad thing was that she couldn't see her self in a mirror so she didn't know how she looked.

She walked out of the room she was in, after taking off her game face there she met vWillow.

"I think we should change your name, it's a little weird calling you Willow when I am Willow. How about Red death, just Red for short?"

"It is rather catching don't you think?" Willow now Red Death said while imitating Giles.

They both laughed at that for a while till Willow (I'm calling vWillow for just Willow now, because the other Willow is red or red death) made a plan of action for what to do with her old friends. That's where so many went wrong, they didn't plan their revenge but this terrible duo thought of everything. From how they were going to get them alone, to haw they were going to be killed. Thanks to Red they now had some Wicca magic to help them.

One of the most important things was that Buffy Summers was not to be killed, that would only call a new slayer so that was out of the question, no they would capture her, harm her as much as possible but not kill her, that would be like signing their own death certificate.

And while they were plotting Red and Willow were going trough their plan of action. It was very important that they did not do it on a full moon or the two days surrounding, cause then Oz would have an advantage, what with him being a werewolf and all. Now all that was left was to put their plan into action.

AN: sorry for the short chapter, didn't have much inspiration but I would like to say thanks to Harry2 for a lovely review and her is the chapter you wanted.


	3. Xander

Chapter 3

Xander was bored, really bored, he had wanted to come on patrol but everyone said that he wasn't allowed. Since when did he listen to anybody? It was his life and he would rather be bruised and sore from monsters than his own family.

In secret he didn't like what they did to Willow, ignoring her and all, but he was a people person and he couldn't handle to be alone. If he was alone he would start thinking, and thinking led to memories about his family. Let's just say he didn't have a nice childhood and he used to go to school with at least one bruise.

While he was alone, ironically, he started thinking about Willow and their betrayal, shouldn't he stand by his friend since kindergarten rather than throw her away like a piece of trash. This was something that Red was thinking exactly the same time as Xander.

She was standing there admiring her work before they were going. They knew that Xander would be left behind as he didn't have any special powers. Now they only had to get him to invite Red in, it wasn't going to be an easy task as Xander and Red had a fall out and weren't best buds like before, but they would manage.

She got to the house and rang the bell. The first thing she heard was a curse from a drunk and someone walking unsteadily over to the door. Apparently Jessica, Xander's mom got the short straw. When she saw Red, having no idea that she had changed, she slurred:

"Come in, he's in his room."

Thoughts like "this was way too easy" went trough her mind while she slowly walked up the stairs. (He haven't moved down to the basement yet) When she entered his room she was unsurprised to see that it was filled with cartoons and other corny childish stuff. He said after Jessie's death that he wouldn't change anything in the room, except for maybe the cloths, not wanting dirty laundry lying about.

When she entered his room he looked surprised. He got up and went to hug her but she stepped out of the way, but he wouldn't give up so she reluctantly gave him a hug. When he pressed her face into his shoulder, she couldn't resist changing into game face and slipping her teeth into his neck. He tried to get away, but him being the zeppo couldn't move out of her strong grip. The poor boy never had a chance.

She sucked him dry and dropped him to the floor, knowing that his father would come upstairs and push him around for making a noice. Silently she waited, hearing his footsteps thundering up the stairs. Finally he reached the room and when he entered he saw with shock that his son laying lifeless on the floor. Before he could get his brain to work and get the hell out of there he was grabbed by Red who snapped his neck, not wanting to eat him as he had to much alchohol in his blood for it to be tasty. After his death she went down to Xander's mother Jessica, she went as quick as her husband, her neck snapped in a split second.

She wiped her mouth and went out of the house, knowing that Buffy wouldn't realize what had happened before a new day had begun. This was a day of sorrow for mankind and a day of glory for the vampires. Red wouldn't only make a bloodbath she would bathe in it to.

AN: thanks for the review. I couldn't control myself, she just had to wear a corset. Here is another chapter, hope you liked it.


	4. shock

A/N: I know, I know, it's been like forever, just didn't feel like writing cause I felt like this story sucked but anyways, decided I wanted to give it another try...btw the disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Willowy Goodness

Chapter 4: Shock

Buffy woke up the next day to a sunny morning.

'You'd think that with a town as sunny as Sunnydale, the vampires would try to get away from it. Unfortunately it isn't so and it's crawling with vampires. Hmmm wonder what I should wear today, anyway, good thing I came to Sunnydale, most of the people here would probably already be dead if it wasn't for me, hmmm, the red top maybe? Back to me being heroic, I think I should get a prize, a medal maybe? I so deserve it, but does anybody see that no!' she was working herself into a frenzy and ended up with a pair of jeans and a pink baby doll top on.

She arrived to school fifteen minutes late and decided to drop the first class. 'I should probably go to the library; maybe Xander will be there and compliment me. I could use a nice comment about my hair, and since that's all he's good for, I might as well use it. I mean come on! He actually thinks he has a chance with me? He's like the freak of all freaks, and in no way hot, like Angel, sigh oh here we are.'

She stepped into the library and looked around, seeing Giles sitting behind a stack of books, probably reading about some apocalypse. Sensing something he looks up, then back down at his book before saying:

"Have you seen Xander this morning he was supposed to help….oh who am I kidding, he was supposed to sit here and stare out into the air."

"No sorry, thought he'd be here, and if he isn't he probably overslept like usual"

"I'm sure you're right it is Xander we're talking about after all."

After a few hours Xander still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I'm going to go look around, see if I can find him." Buffy said while walking to the door.

She started walking around town going to the usual haunts, the bronze, the park, even the marina, but still no Xander. She decided to go look for him at home, maybe he was still sleeping.

When she got to the house she couldn't see anything weird or out of place so she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After waiting for about five minutes she looked down at the doorknob and noticed a smudge of something, looking closer she realised it was blood.

She took a hold of the doorknob and forced the door open. She looked around, there was no sign of a struggle and she walked further in. splash she stepped in something wet. Not really wanting to know what she stepped she looked down with a frown, twitching her nose.

What she saw was not something she expected. There on the floor was Xanders mother obviously dead with a broken bottle in her hand and lying in a pool of her own blood.

Cautiously she walked up the stairs, when she got to the top she looked in the direction she knew Xanders room was and held back a gasp when she saw his father lying there unmoving with his head at an unusual angle. Xander was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly she ran back to the library and told Giles about what she had seen.

"Hmmm"

"Is that all you can say? Hmmm? What if something's happened to him what if he killed them? And all you can say is hmmm? And here I thought Willow could be vague. Willow! She might know something! We have to find her."

cough, cough

"You seem to forget that you aren't talking to Willow and besides, you all agreed she was best left alone and out of our way. After all the things she did? Maybe you should try Angel instead."

A/N: have to leave it there till I get a little more inspiration, but don't forget to press that weird little blue button **↓ **


	5. Awakening

A/N: just wanted to say thanks to all the readers and for the one review I got…..anyway on with the story….

(….) means that the person talking or whatever is making some kind of noise, like groan or gasp….k?

Chapter 5 Awakening

(Groan) "Anybody get the licence plate on that truck, the big red one with fangs? 'Cause gotta say not feeling great right now…" Was all that was heard in the room, except for the echo of course.

"No one? Anybody? Hello? Is there anybody here? Halloo? Oh well not like I wasn't expecting that one, especially with this headache. God please give me an aspirin or Prozac or something, I'm dying here, pleaaaaase!!!"

"Oh quit your whining, it's not like it's going to help anyway, so spare the ones around you from it!!!"

"Mrs. Summers? Is that you? How did you end up here?"

"Willow snagged me on the way to work, although I have to say her fashion taste actually took a step for the worse, I mean leather? It's like she's a whole new person."

"Willow in leather?" Xander said doubtfully. "No way, she wouldn't wear that, she's always worn fuzzy sweaters and conservative skirts, she would in no way wear that!"

"Actually I beg to differ" said a new voice, obviously a woman's voice, with a sultry tone.

"Willow, is that you? You look so…different. And not in a good way. What happened to that kitten sweater?"

"I burned it."

"Why am I locked inside this room?"

"Because I feel like it?"

"Can you let me out?"

"Maybe, if you're a good boy, or a bad maybe? I like that in a guy." Red said while Willow came into the room and started feeling her up. "What do you say? Wanna join us?" Red asked in a breathless voice. "By the way, my name is Red now. Willow gave it to me" she said before turning and giving her twin a kiss that made Willow moan out load.

Any guy watching would be totally turned on by the scene, to girls clad in tight leather, making out and touching each other. Unfortunately for Xander he wasn't just any guy and this was his best friend there, asking him to join in on the festivities.

He suppressed the urge to say yes and join them and asked in stead:

"What happened to you? Where did my friend from kindergarten disappear to?"

"I was weak and pitiful, I was nothing! Now? I'm everything, I'm strong, sexy and better than all the people that tormented me in school."

"But you're my bestest bud in the whole wide world."

"Wish I could of heard that before my world came crashing down, you know, when Oz cheated on me and you all believed it was me who was the sinner? You remember that huh? I even got proof I didn't do it but did you believe me? NO! you didn't and I was so sick of it all that when I got this opportunity from, well, me or my twin I said yes and it felt so incredible. When I got turned everything exploded, it was like one orgasm after the other.

-----We screen in on Buffy----

"Angel? Hello? Where are you?"

"Hi, Buffy, how are you is everything ok?"

A/N: Aaaaaaaand I'll leave you there muahahaha I'm so evil anyway tell me what you think and please leave a note telling me about how you feel I'm not telepathic you know, and I just wanted to say that I'm not from an English speaking country so if my English really suck I blame it on that P anyway have a nice day or whatever )


	6. Angel

AN: Hi figured I don't post all that often for you disapointed readers that actually read my story…. I'll try to post more often, but I don't really have any inspiration most of the time. And even if my english sucks and the story is awful, I hope you'll continue reading…

(…) means sounds  
"…" means speech  
'…' means thoughts

* * *

Chapter 6.

"_Hi, Buffy, how are you, is everything ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondering if you could help me find Xander. I think he has done something terrible" she said, and at the end she was almost sobbing, afraid that he would somehow blame her for whatever Xander was obviously guilty of.

His eyes softened and he pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, and whispered in her ear;

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault and I promise we'll find him."

"Promise?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Thanks, I was so afraid that you wouldn't help me" she said almost choking on a sob.

"What ever makes you think that I would leave you? Never mind, just know that as long as I am alive, well undead, I will never leave you." He said with the most sincere voice. He looked down upon her and smiled his half-smile that nobody other than her ever got to see, except for maybe Willow, but even then it had something to do with his beloved Buffy.

"Thanks I'll just let you sleep now, sorry for waking you." She said almost shamefully, and before he could answer her she was out of the door saying: "I'll meet you tonight and we can go look around for him". All the previous sorrow in her voice miraculously disappeared.

He went back to his bed, going to sleep. After a while of just laying there and doing nothing he started to write in his diary. Nobody knew that he had one, not even his precious Buffy. She would want to read it and he couldn't allow that. Not when it was full of all his dirty little secrets. It was mostly thoughts from his time as Angelus. At least the most recent entries, it was because of the nightmares. He dreamed every night of going out to kill, to feast upon worthless humans that wouldn't know what hit them before they fell to the ground. Dead.

Giles and Buffy thought he was so innocent, that he wouldn't hurt a fly. They forgot that human murderers had souls too. The soul may have been part of the reason that he stopped to kill, but it sure as hell wasn't the only reason. His curse wasn't just a soul, that's what everyone thought, but part of it was also remorse, a feeling he hadn't even had as a human.

Nobody knew, not even the old gypsies knew what they had done, nobody, except for Willow. She knew. It was hard to admit it, but he was glad that he at least had someone to trust and that wouldn't look upon him as flawless just because of a curse. She had researched the curse before she gave him back his soul, she translated every last word and she saw the real reason for him not killing.

He used to talk to her sometimes, in private. Nobody knew about it of course, he wouldn't allow it, he _couldn't_ allow it. Even after her friends abandoned her he still met her. She would come to him to talk or he would visit her. Once, he met her parents, they pretended that he was her boyfriend, just so they would stop nagging. They were so proud that she had managed to find someone just as smart as her even if he was a bit older. It was all just a façade, but they didn't need to know that.

The greatest thing about Willow was that if something happened to his soul she could always fix it. They shared this bond; she always understood him, and he could talk freely about his past and she would just listen unlike Buffy who would make every little conversation centre about how pretty she was.

Suddenly he sat up straight in his bed. Something was wrong, he just knew it. Slowly he could feel it and with a sinking feeling he realized what was about to happen.

* * *

AN: sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but it makes it easier to start a new chapter…Anyways a little blue button down in the left corner wants you to press it. Please do or it will get mad **:P**


	7. Mate

AN: I don't own a thing, and sorry for the reeeeeeeeally long wait.

Chapter 7

_Suddenly he sat up straight in his bed. Something was wrong, he just knew it. Slowly he could feel it and with a sinking feeling he realized what was about to happen._

His eyes flashed, he couldn't feel her anymore, his security was gone.

------Willow's den------

Willow felt the rest of humanity slip from Red's body as she drained Joyce. The mother of the slayer being of little to no use to them, she was the first to go. Xander looked on in disgust as his Willow, his bestest bud in the whole world turned into the monster they used to fight.

A sob escaped him.

Red let Joyce's, now lifeless, body fall to the floor. Turing to Xander she licked her lips, letting him get a good look at her demon visage. He recoiled in fear, trying to block out the realization that his friend was lost forever.

"That's enough teasing for one day" Willow said with a laugh walking towards Red. "We could spend our time on more pleasurable things." She continued with a sultry voice.

"Not again!" Xander whispered. Of course the only two other occupants in the den heard him, being vampires and all. At once they turned towards him, smiling at each other the circled him walking closer, and as one unit they pounced, stabbing their fangs into his neck.

-------Angel's place------

For a while he just lay there, not being able to move. Who had turned his security blanket, his _property_? Who would dare to do such a thing? This was a side of himself he tried to suppress, a side none of the white hats had ever seen. They thought he was all love and puppies, but in reality, his menace was turned into a crusade against evil.

Rising to his feet he sniffed the air. One thing the watchers never discovered was how he could smell those under his protection even after death or how he could find them even when they had cloaked themselves with magic. The secret was his turning. Not all victims of vampirism are asked, most of them just wake up having no idea what has happened. Angelus, or Liam as his name was back then, knew exactly what he was going to, yearning it, wanting it so deeply, that where all others before him had felt pain he felt euphoria.

If someone had seen him at that time they would have called him feral, he could feel what had happened to his sweet Willow, somebody had turned her, and they would regret it for eternity.

-----Meanwhile at Willow's-----

Red stood up, quickly putting on her corset and skirt she sniffed the air, she could feel him, her mate. Willow had told her it was rare, that her mate had been the Xander of the other world, but that this one didn't match her. She could feel him coming closer, almost moaning at the feeling. She quickly started towards the sewer access knowing he would appear there, her Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN2: I know it's been like a year but please review, even if you hate me for being a bad poster. And I know there are probably lots of errors in this chapter as the previous ones, but still.....at least it's a post =\


	8. Xander II

AN: i'm aware that I wrote that xander died, but let's just pretend that Red only took enough blood to knock him out and then took him with her to the factory.

AN2: Just wanted to say thank you to my faithful readers, this is a little interlude about what is happening to Xander. Hopefully I'll post another chapter later on today.

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Chapter 8 Xander II

He woke up looking around, knowing that they probably knocked him out again, but this time he was feeling even more awful and weak than last time.

He could feel chains around his wrists and tried to get his hands down to his sides only to discover he was chained to the bedpost. Panicked he tried to break the chains even though he knew it was pointless. He just knew he had to try something. While he prayed that Buffy would come save him.

"Finally awake?" Willow asked him, but it wasn't his Willow, it was the one from the alternative dimension. The way she looked at him gave him the creeps. Making him try to back away, the main word being try. Willow had grabbed one of his legs. He tried to kick out, but all he accomplished was for Willow to giggle at his spirit.

"I'm going to love breaking your spirit", she said. "You should have seen what I did to Puppy, only he was naughty, are you naughty?" she asked with a smirk. He could see as her eyes developed a hungry look. And all he could answer was a hopeful "No?" She laughed, freeing him from the bed she carried him over to the chains he could see on the wall, fastening them around his wrists and ankles so that he couldn't move. She whispered into his ear: "There's no Buffy to save you now." She was moving away from him and he almost sighed in relief until he saw the reason for her moving away temporarily was a table filled with torture devices. She picked up the whip and walked towards him.

He was woken up with a bucket of cold water to the face, the last thing he could remember was the knives, she used them to carve intricate designs into his skin, throwing salt in the wounds to make sure that they would scar. She wanted him to remember forever what she did to him. To always have a reminder of what she could do to him. In true Xander fashion he couldn't help but think that at least Willow did a beautiful job, it could have looked worse. He almost sobbed as the thought ran through his mind.

"Let's start with blunt now? Would you like that? I think you are going to like it much better than sharp. Or do you want to do hot? Maybe we'll do a little bit of both? ANSWER ME!" she asked him ending with a scream that made his toes curl at the sharp sound. But he couldn't open his mouth in fear of a sob escaping; he wouldn't give her that victory. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

All he could do was take it and hope to God it would end soon, he didn't know how long he could take before his sanity was at stakes. Willow smiled at him before picking up a blowtorch. "Hot it is then."


End file.
